Une vraie année de fou
by Malicia Black
Summary: defi lancer par ... quelqu'un XD one shot...slash DMHP on peut dire qu'une année assée mouvementée attend nos héros....


Homophobes vous êtes avertis…ceci est une slash…

Harry sortis de la salle de bain en titubant et retourna à son compartiment laissant un beau blond seul dans les toilettes…

« - Mon dieu mais ou t'a passer Harry ! s'exclama Ron en le voyant entrer

Hein ? fut la réponse du survivant… puis il compris ce que voulait dire son mai lorsqu'il regarda l'état de ses vêtement… plutôt hum…désordonnés. Ah… heu…j'ai été bousculer dans le couloir…répondit il simplement… »

Ce fut au tour de Hermione de faire son entrée.

« - T'était ou on t'a pas vu de l'été ? demanda Harry

- Chez ma grand-mère…répondit la jeune fille

- Qu'est-ce que t'a au visage ? demanda Ron

- J'ai reçu un ballon de soccer dans le visage…

- Un quoi !

- Ballon de SOCCER, Ron…un sport moldu…

- A… t'a échapper quelque chose regarde…il se pencha pour ramasser le quelque chose en question mais le brisa et toute les petites perles qui le constituaient roulèrent en tout sens.

- RON, t'a briser mon collier !

- Oups… »

Harry se retenais d'éclater de rire lorsque Malfoy entra dans le compartiment

« - Tien tien Weasle et sa barbie…

- Dégage Malfoy !

- Tu tu tut Granger… »

Le regard gris acier croisa le regard vert émeraude et un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres du blond.

« - c'est pas que vous m'ennuyer, en fait si…mais j'ai autre chose a faire…

- c'est ça fou le camp… »

« - Bienvenue a tous, pour une autre année a Poudlard !

Cette année, ceux qui veulent encore faire parti de la magnifique armée de Dumbledor le pourront ! »

un tas d'exclamation accueillit cette déclaration

« - Mais !… vous devrez portez un signe ! C'est-à-dire la marque de Dumby ! »

À ces mot il abaissa sa manche droite et montra bien haut le tatouage qu'il portait : un bisounours rose…

« - Et oui ! Ce sera le signe qui vous identifiera… alors bonne nuit a tous ! »

Les élèves quittèrent la grande salle dans un pur désordre… les derniers qui s'attardèrent furent …. (suspense…) Draco et Harry…

« - Bonne nuit mon petit Gryffy d'amour…

- Bonne nuit mon petit serpent d'argent… mais j'y pense…ne serions nous pas P.E.C ?

- Mais oui mon cher tu vise juste…

- Alors nous avons en aucun cas besoin de nous dire bonne nuit tout de suite ! »

Malfoy éclata de rire

« - T'es vraiment stupide Potter quand tu veux…

- Je sais…mais c'est comme sa que tu m'aime… »

Le couple quitta la grande salle en prenant soin que personne ne les voit ensemble puis ils se cloîtrèrent dans leur appartement personnel…

« - Aujourd'hui…nous allons étudier…les feuille de thé…en fait nous allons lireeeeeeee dans les feuilles de thé… déclara Trelawney de son habituelle voix douce »

Bordel qu'il faisait chaud dans cette foutue classe… ou c'était peut être le fit que Draco l'avait allumer juste avant de partir manger…bref Harry avait un mal fou a se concentrer…

« - Heu…je vois… un soleil et…heu une fleur…marmonna-t-il…

- Montrez-moi cela monsieur Potter…HO MON DIEU ! C'est…c'est… UNE HORLOGE ! UNE HORLOGE DU DÉMON ! Hurla-t-elle en lançant la tasse de Ron au bout de ses bras, montrez-moi votre tasse a vous maintenant…hum… beaucoup plus agréable…vous passerez beaucoup de temps a faire des BISOUX BISOUX ! »

Puis elle partit en continuant de rire comme une hystérique…

heureusement pour eux…la cloche sonna dix minutes plus tard…tout le monde sorti…même la prof…tout le monde SAUF…(encore suspense) Draco et Harry ( hé oui encore)

« -Vieille folle…marmonna Harry en regardant autour de lui  
– Wow une carte du ciel…grogna Draco en jetant un coup d'œil a une feuille accrochée sur une espèce de corde à linge dont les poulies avaient la forme d'un poulet en caoutchouc.

- Vient ici Mister Malfoy…tu va payer de m'avoir allumer tout a l'heur…

- Ho nonnnn…. ! cria le blond avec une voix faussement apeurée. »

Son copain le fit taire avec un baiser langoureux et le fit reculer vers un tas de coussins…

« - Pousse-toi gros plein de soupe tu m'écrase… marmonna Malfoy

- Je vais t'écraser si sa me chante…répliqua Potter avec un petit sourire »

Les vêtements de deux garçons se ramassèrent en tas un peut plus loin…leurs propriétaires trop occupés à…faire ce qu'ils faisaient…ne virent pas un chat tout blanc partir avec les pantalons de Draco…

« - Bon on devrait retournez dans la grande salle… ils vont se poser des questions…déclara le survivant.

- Mouais…OK…merde...!

- Quoi ?

- Ou sont passer mes pantalons ! répondit Draco avec un air horrifié. »

Pour toute réponse…Harry éclata de rire…

A suivre…Draco retrouvera-t-il ses pantalons …?

Ou le chat les aura-t-il mangé…c'est ce que vous ne saurez probablement jamais…Niakniakniakniak…

**Défi : **

ca doit être un Drarry

il doit y avoir une scène dans le local des cours de divination, mais pas pendant un cours

les mots et expressions suivantes doivent être utilisé :

- gros plein de soupe

- soccer

- bisounours

- ta casser mon collier!

- Bisou (a la façon de Dany)

- une horloge du démon!

Un poulet en caoutchouc avec une poulie au milieu doit avoir un certain rôle dans l'histoire (arme, outil, ect...)

un chat blanc doit se sauver avec un morceau de linge de Draco

Dumbledor doit montré un tatouage qu'il a pendant le banquet de la rentré et avoir une bonne raison de le faire


End file.
